foamipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Foamipedia Wiki:FAQ
This is a list of Frequently Asked Questions about Foamipedia. Well, we assume people will ask these questions, anyway. Just read this or else Ozai will burn your face off later. Submissions Q: Am I funny enough to add content to Foamipedia? A: Maybe. Maybe not. That's no reason not to. If you add something that's a little lacking in comic punch, someone else will come along and funny it up for you. If, on the other hand, you add something that's just plain lame, it's not likely to last too long. Q: Can I copy my Extremely Serious Fanon Character to Foamipedia and let you guys funny it up for me? A: Ok, you're just being lazy and as a result, you might not like what we do to it. But some of us would sure enjoy the exercise in unfettered cruelty. Q: I found a really funny Avatar parody thing on YouTube/Yahoo/etc. Can I post it here? A: Yes/No/Maybe. For something that goes into a mainspace article it has to be relevant to the article and don't overdo it of course, other videos will have to go on your userpage. Admins may delete it on their own discretion however. Q: I found a really funny Avatar-related article on another wiki. Can I post it here? A: Get the original author's permission first, then post it up here. Q: Can I write something that's heavily burrows from another parody? A: Depends on how heavily. See Foamipedia Wiki:Dos and Don'ts. Q: Can I make fun of stuff that isn't Avatar? A: Absolutely, with two caveats. First, No Personal Attacks. Second, you must make it relevant to Avatar: The Last Airbender. For example, if you think George Bush's funny (and why wouldn't you?), and you write a fake biography for him, it will be deleted if it doesn't relate to Avatar: The Last Airbender somehow. When all else fails, slap a "Avatar" or a "Fire Lord" in front of it. Q: How should I format my submissions to Foamipedia? A: We're glad you asked. See Foamipedia Wiki:Manual of Style. Q: Can I use profanity? A: What the fuck? Do you except us to answer everything for you here? Q: But somebody might find my use profanity offensive. A: Some Zutarian supporter might find the idea of making fun of Zutara offensive too. Foamipedia does not restrict its content just because someone might be offended. See this. Q: Can I use porn? A: Uh, no. Q: But doesn't that violate the rationale for allowing profanity that you just described above? A: If we allowed porn here, then this place would probably end up becoming some Avatar: The Last Airbender porno site and that is not Foamipedia's goal. We're an Avatar: The Last Airbender humor wiki and if you don't like that, you can GTFO and go to Deviantart. Q: I found a reference to a reproductive organ in an article! That's porn, right? A: Reproductive organs can be very funny indeed. If it's just text and is clearly meant as humor, it's probably okay. Conflicts Q: Somebody ruined my article! What should I do? A: Excuse me? "Your" article? This is a wiki. Nobody owns any article. Anything you want kept safe should go on your userpage or one of your 3 allotted subpages. You can also try the Requests for Protection page, but we'll most likely laugh it off. Q: Okay, okay, it's not my article, but my content was funnier than what it was replaced with. Can I undo that change? A: It's better to try to find a way to integrate both bits—your old stuff and the new stuff—in some way. Who knows, maybe combining your humor will be better overall for the article. Q: I can't figure out a way to do that. Please let me undo it! The other guy's a tool. A: If you undo it, you run the risk that the other guy will just undo your undo, which leads to edit war. On Avatar Wiki, edit wars are sometimes forgivable; not so here, where we have no actual canon to defend. Both parties in an edit war are subject to lengthy blocking. So just let the guy be a tool. Q: I object to your blatantly sexist language. We're not all "guys" here. A: Ha! A girl on Foamipedia, that's a good one. Category:Foamipedia Category:Help Category:Policy